


Stay with Asgore

by Nanaga_UnMinka



Series: Archer of Undertale [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanaga_UnMinka/pseuds/Nanaga_UnMinka





	Stay with Asgore

            Archer looks back and forth between Toriel and Asgore, still holding onto Gasters hand. She lets go and gives Toriel a hug. “Come my child,” Toriel says, but Archer steps back shaking her head. The hurt in Toriel’s eyes is plain to see, but Archer stands her ground. “I love you mom,” Archer whispers, “and I’m not really sure what happened, but someone has to watch over dad,” she smiles, “and make sure he doesn’t do anything dumb.” Toriel can’t help but smile, even if it doesn’t reach her eyes, “I will always love you my little kitten,” she says giving Archer a hug, “Be good.” She turns and walks away, not looking at Asgore.

…………

            Months have passed since Toriel had left. Today Archer and Asgore, with Dr. Gaster, are surveying the expansion of the underground. “It seems Snowdin is coming along nicely,” Asgore says to Gaster as they walk the path just outside of the small town, watching Archer playing in the snow. “It would seem so,” Gaster says with a laugh as snow from a branch lands on Archer’s head, “With Grillby here I believe the town will flourish.”

            Archer had always loved playing in the snow, and today was no exception. With dad and Dr. Gaster coming to Snowdin to see how the expansion was coming along, it gave her a chance to play. And it was nice to see dad happy for once. After mom left he had been really unhappy, so she had done her best to help him keep going. Lost in thought, she almost misses seeing the branch move.

 

 

[Previous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377509)

[Investigate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795699/chapters/39421246)

[Ignore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777171)


End file.
